Kurama's Sister
by kagomepotter
Summary: Kagome is Youko's sister but she doesn't realize that. But when she and the Inu group meet Kurama and the others she starts to realize that maybe her family isn't really her family. Takes after Naraku's defeat. pairings are HieiKag, KuramaOC, and you know
1. Default Chapter

It was a stormy night in Tokyo. Thunder and lightning were heard and seen in the distance. The worst part of the storm was over an old shrine at the edge of the city. Lightning struck an ancient tree on the grounds. In the shadows a human like creature sneaked closer to the house that was in the middle of the shrine. The creature walked up to the front door and layed a bundle of clothe onto the ground. There was movement from the small bundle and then a baby's cry was heard.  
  
The baby continued to cry until the front door opened. The old priest that lived on the shrine heard the baby cry and went to the front door. He opened it and looked down. He saw the bundle but wasn't if he should pick it up or not. But finally after hearing the baby continue to cry, he picked the crying child up. He looked around the shrine grounds, or at least what he could see of the grounds, since it was still raining. He couldn't see anyone or thing out there. He looked at the small child, what he could see of the baby, and carried her inside of the house. He went upstairs and walked into his bedroom. He layed the child on the bed and went to the bathroom to get some towels, one for the baby and the other for him. He walked back into the bedroom.  
  
The priest started to unwrap the clothes from the baby. The child had stopped cry when the priest put him on the bed. The priest gasped when he unwrapped the child. Wrapped around his middle and over her shoulder was a white fluffy tail with a black tip. The child also had two little fox like ears on top of her head and had little claws and fangs.  
  
"Youkai!" the old priest said.  
  
The priest knew that since the child was youkai that he should kill it but he couldn't bring himself to kill an innocence child even if the child was a youkai. He thought about it for a minute and decided that he would keep the child. He could hide the child's youkai appearance. Everyone one think that the child was his grandchild, even though the priest had no living children. His children had all dead from mysterious causes. So after he decided this, the priest started to dry the child off.  
  
Outside of the small house a creature stood by the ancient tree that had been struck by lightning. Lightning had flashed and the creature could be easily seen. It was a woman, but not an ordinary woman. The woman also had a tail around her shoulder and a pair of fox ears. She looked up at the window that led to the priest's bedroom. She smiled but it was not one of joy, but of sadness. She turned away but looked back at the window. She walked back into the shadows never to return again, unless her child needed her. She went to the old well house and jumped in to the old well. She had to return to her era, for she had another young one to take care of.  
  
The priest had the child Kagome, which was the name of one of his children that had died. Over the years a woman named Rae Higurashi and her seven- month-old son named Sota had moved in with the old priest and considered him part of their family. Mrs. Higurashi helped raised the young Kitsune youkai child. Kagome knew that none of them were her real family but she didn't care. She considered them her grandfather, mother and younger brother.  
  
Here's the first chapter of Karuma's sister. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Remember to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been sixteen or so years since that night at the shrine. Kagome had grown up thinking she was human; never realizing that she in fact a demon. As everyone knows when she was fifteen she fell through the bone-eaters well and meant the half demon Inuyasha, as well as Shippo the fox demon and of course Sango the demon hunter and Miruko the monk. In that year Kagome saw many things that most in her time wouldn't believe at all. She tried to hide everything from her friends but sometimes it was just too hard to hide. But thankfully none found out her secret.

Unlike Kagome, her brother Youko grew up knowing he had a sister and what happened to her. His mother told him what she had done to protect her little girl. For a spirit fox to give birth to twins was very rare but was often very dangerous for the twins. Spirit foxes were often hunted for their multiple tails, but twin spirit foxes were hunted far more than normal fox demons of any kind. Hunters usually hunted them not for their tails but for their unique talent of controlling the earth and the ability to feel the other twin's pain. More often than not the weaker of the two would be used for experimentation from other demons or monks and mikos. He saw how his mother was affected by his sisters absence and wished that he could bring his sister back; just so that their would smile. Sadly their mother had died just a few years after she left Kagome in the future. A demon was after her and Youko and had gotten his mother. He watched in a thick bush as the hunter skin her and cut off her beautiful nine tails. He spent years living by himself hoping to find someone who could be stronger. When he was a 300 he had meant a bat demon named Kuronue. Kuronue helped Youko become stronger and soon they became partners in crime. Through the years they were the most wanted demons in both the spirit and demon worlds. Then that felt night they stole from the wrong person. Kuronue was killed and Youko was mortally wounded. Right before he died he transferred his soul into the unborn baby of a human woman. He grew up as a human child and discovered what he had missed with his own mother.

Kurama was a very brilliant child, often much smarter than most of his teachers. When he was strong enough Youko took control of the child's body and would steal certain spiritual artifacts; that's how he met Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They became a team and defeated some of the strongest demons in any of the worlds.

Kurama was walking to his way too school when he sensed a strong demon aura. It was coning an old shrine about a block or so from his school. He decided that he should check it out and find out what that aura was before something bad happened. He walked up to the shrine steps and started to climb them. When he got to the top he saw a girl his age walk into a well house. He followed her inside and watched her jump into the old well. At first he thought she was crazy and than he saw the bright blue energy that sent her to the feudal era. He thought for a moment or two before he jumped in after her. He climbed out the other end and saw the girl walk into a forest. He transformed into Youko and followed behind her. When they were in the middle of the forest he saw a half demon jump down from one of the many trees and he and the strange girl started to argue over nothing of importance. As the girl got angrier he notice that her aura got stronger and stronger. He decided that he should probably show himself before something bad happened. He walked out of the shadows and the two stopped arguing. The half demon raised his sword and pushed the girl behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked rudely.

He raised is hands to show that he was no threat to them. "My name is Youko Kurama and I mean no harm."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing?" Inuyasha replied.

I was walking along before I felt a rather strong demon aura. I followed it here." Youko told the angry half demon.

Kagome walked in between both demons and said, "But where was the aura coming from. I mean I only sense you and Inuyasha and no other demons are around here."

Youko thought for a moment and than looked at the girl. He knew the girl was the one with strong aura but he wasn't sure how since she was human. He was about reply when he felt his mother's presence. It was almost like she was telling him that his sister was near. He looked at the girl again and noticed that she had some kind of spell over her. He used his for fire magic to break the spell. Kagome glowed for a moment and when the glowing died down she had a tail and ears. Youko couldn't believe it this human girl looked just like his mother and how she told him is sister looked.

Both demons were stunned into silence. Youko was the first to speak, "Sister?"

That's the end of the long awaited 2nd chapter to Kurama's Sister. I'll be updating all of the rest of my stories very soon. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
